A New Sibling
by Emily Ann
Summary: Lenny has a mysterious girlfriend, who has a shocking past.


Title: A new Sibling 1/?  
Author: Emily Ann  
Disclaimer: The characters from Laverne and Shirley belong to Garry Marshall. Only Laurie belongs to me.   
Distribution: Sure, just please let me know if you are taking it. :)   
Series: Umm... I guess this is part of a series. I just have to add on.  
Summary: Lenny has a mysterious girlfriend, who has a shocking past.  
Author's Note: I just revised this whole script, so if you read it before I changed the wording around and made it more story-like. I made this originally on 8-12-1999.   
Feedback: Please? I'll take anything!  
  
  
  
Setting: Laverne and Shirley's Milwaukee apartment.   
  
"Okay Pop. Sure. I promise. Yes, Tonight. Bye!" Laverne hung up the phone and walked over to Shirley, her roommate.  
  
"Uh Shirl, we have to work the Pizza Bowl tonight." she said cautiously, hoping Shirley would agree  
  
"We do?" she asked, slightly disappointed. She was hoping she would be able to just sit at home and watch TV.  
  
"Yeah. Two more waitresses took the night off."   
  
"Gee. And we get stuck helping." Shirley said dryly  
  
"Well, at least we get paid." Laverne said, hoping to lift Shirl's spirits about going. Just then Lenny comes in.  
  
"Hi girls!" he said happily.  
  
"Oh Hi Len!" Laverne said with a friendly smile.  
  
"I was wondering if I could borrow your soap?"  
  
"Our soap?" Laverne asked wondering what that boy could possibly want with soap. From looking at him you could tell he didn't use it as often as he should.  
  
"Yeah. I need it to take a shower." Lenny answered.  
  
Shirley figured out what he was up to "Okay, who's the girl?"  
  
"She is only the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's sweet, pretty, and just plain wonderful!" Lenny began to get lost in his own little dreamworld.  
  
"Oh. Well, where are ya taking her?" Shirl questioned.  
  
"I'm bringing her to the Pizza Bowl tonight"   
  
"The Pizza Bowl?"  
  
"Yeah. She's never heard of it before. I kinda wanna show her around, ya know?" Shirley just nodded.  
  
There is a silence  
  
"Umm the soap?" Len asked again.  
  
"Oh yeah." Shirley goes into the bathroom to retrieve a bar of soap for him.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be sure to bring it right back after I'm done with it."   
  
"No, Len. That's okay. You keep it." Laverne said hoping he got the hint. 'Who would want the soap after he uses it?' she wonders.   
  
"Thanks girls!" Lenny says as he is halfway out the door.  
  
"I wonder what she looks like." Laverne said.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know if I want to know."  
  
There is a familiar knock on the door.  
  
"Come in Carmine!" Laverne yelled. Carmine entered with his usual smile.  
  
"Hi girls!" hey said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Carmine." Shirley said  
  
"Uhh Angelface, I was wondering if I could borrow your Mambo record?" Carmine asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll go get it." Shirley goes and rummages through their records. "Everyone is borrowing stuff from us today. First Lenny, now you"  
  
"Speaking of Lenny, did you girls happen to see Lenny's new girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
Shirley pokes her head up from the records  
  
"No. He was telling us about her. He said she was pretty."  
  
"Pretty isn't the word to describe her." Carmine said with almost a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"I knew it! She was uglier than Squiggy! Right?" Laverne chirped.  
  
"No. She was BEAU -TI-FUL!!! If I wasn't dating Shirley I'd be begging her just for one date."  
  
Shirley gets up and holds the record  
  
Shirley looks at him and say in a serious tone "Carmine, don't ever say things like that again."  
  
Shirley slams the record in his stomach  
  
"What did I say?" he asked innocently.  
  
Laverne and Shirley just look at him  
  
"Okay. I think it's time for me to leave." And he walks out the door.  
  
"Hmm.. So she's that pretty huh?" Shirley questions.  
  
"Now I wanna see her! This will probably one of the first girlfriends that Lenny ever had that doesn't scare the dogs away!"  
  
Later that evening at the Pizza Bowl Laverne and Shirley are handing out pizza's and keeping a watch on the door. Carmine comes in.  
  
"Hi Angelface"  
  
"Hi Carmine" Shirley answers while wiping down a table.  
  
There is yelling outside so Shirley takes a peek around the corner and stops dead in her tracks and just stares. She sees Lenny and his girlfriend. Guys are blocking her way of getting through. They all just stopped and stared.  
Carmine sees Shirl staring at the hall and doesn't bother to see who is standing in it. He just waves a hand in front of her face and nothing happens. He walks over to Laverne   
  
"Laverne?"  
  
"Oh Hi, Carmine". She sets down a pizza at someone's table, wipes her hands, and looks up at Carmine.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Shirley?" he asks.  
  
"Umm. She probably sees someone yelling at their dog or something and is traumatized."  
  
"Oh yeah. She just loves animals."  
  
"Lenny's girlfriend is coming tonight."  
  
"She's coming here?" Carmine asked, surprised.  
  
"Any second now." Laverne answered, turning her attention to the door.  
  
"I better wait by the door. I wanna catch a glimpse of her."  
  
Laverne just shakes her head  
  
'She can't be that pretty.' Laverne says to herself.  
  
Just then Lenny walks in the room with his girlfriend. She is wearing Lenny's Lone Wolf jacket. Guys turn around in their chairs and just look at her.  
  
"Well, this is the Pizza Bowl." Lenny says showing his date around, keeping her arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It's very nice." His date answered in a sweet voice that could make any guys heart melt.  
  
Lenny sees Shirl staring   
  
"That's Shirley," he said pointing her out.  
  
His date smiles and says "Hi."   
  
Shirley just waves and her jaw is just dropped.  
  
Laverne then sees them and her eyes widen. Carmine nudges her.  
  
"I told ya," he whispered to her.  
  
Lenny and his girlfriend approach them.  
  
"Oh and this is Laverne, and this is Carmine." Lenny then points to his girlfriend. "This is Laurie."  
  
"Hi." Laverne said, still shocked by how Lenny could get that pretty of a date.  
  
"Hi Laurie." Carmine said, obviously flirting with her.  
  
"Hi." Laurie answered to both of them  
  
"Are you hungry or do you wanna bowl first?" Lenny asked Laurie.  
  
"Why don't we bowl," she suggested giving him a smile that made Carmine for the first time in his life, jealous of Leonard Kosnowski.  
  
They walk into the bowling alley  
  
"Here's a clear lane." Lenny said guiding her to a lane.  
  
Laverne, Shirley and Carmine are in the doorway just looking at the two.  
  
"Well, now I know who God gave my looks to." Laverne said disgusted.  
  
Laurie takes off Lenny's Lone Wolf jacket and reveals that she is wearing a prominent cursive "L" on her chest right under her left shoulder.  
  
"Oh my gosh Laverne! Look! She is wearing an L!" Shirley exclaimed.  
  
Laverne looks down at her own to make sure it's still there.  
  
"You know what Laverne. She does kinda resemble you. And she has that kinda Brooklyn accent." Carmine said comparing the two.  
  
Laverne just jokes around and says "Maybe she's my sister."  
  
They all laugh. Now we close in on Lenny and Laurie. A guy in the next lane leans over to talk to her.  
  
"Hey you," he says calling to Laurie.  
  
Laurie turns around "Me?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll give you 10 bucks for a kiss."   
  
Laverne, Shirley and Carmine can hear everything that they are saying. Carmine whispers "I'll give her 20" and Shirley punches him in the arm, letting him know she didn't approve of his behavior.  
  
"Well, okay I guess." Laurie gives in.  
  
"One question. Why are you going out with a jerk like him?" the man asks, pointing to Lenny.  
  
"I happen to like him a lot. Can I have the 10 bucks?" She asks, clearly pissed off.  
  
The guy hands over the money and Laurie takes it. Lenny just stands and watches. He isn't thrilled about what he's seeing. Laurie gets about 1 inch away from kissing him and then slugs him in the stomach.   
  
"That will teach ya not to insult my boyfriend!"  
  
Lenny just stands there will a big smile on his face.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the Ladies Room, Okay?" she asks, checking to make sure he doesn't mind.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Laurie goes into the bathroom. Laverne nudges Shirl and Shirley follows her into the bathroom. She wants to have a little talk with her. When she walks in Laurie is applying her make-up.   
  
"Hi Laurie." Shirley says as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her lipstick and uncaps it.  
  
"Hi, Shirley."  
  
"Do you come here often?" Shirl asks, trying to make conversation.  
  
While putting on her eyeshadow "Oh no. I'm just visiting. Lenny's showing me around."  
  
"Oh. Where are you from?" She is just twisting up and down her lipstick"  
  
"Brooklyn." Laurie answers.  
  
"Oh New York. Are you here visiting Lenny?"  
  
Laurie laughs "No. I'm here visiting my parents."  
  
"Oh they moved away huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Actually I'm here looking for my real parents. I'm adopted and well I found my uncle but I'm not able to find my mother. I found that she in Milwaukee but I can't find where."  
  
"Strange. I just hope it's not Lenny's parents."  
  
"Yeah really. That would ruin my reputation. I'm just glad he isn't from Brooklyn!"  
  
"Where did you meet Lenny at?" Shirl asked, trying to as much get information out of her as possible. She doesn't know why but she feels like she has met her before.  
  
"I was waiting for a cab and a couple of guys were bothering me and Lenny just happened to be driving by in his truck and he saw that I was having trouble so he stopped and helped me."  
  
"Awe. That's sweet of him. You didn't happen to meet his room mate yet did you?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Do I want to?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
Now we are back at Lenny. He is sitting on a bench waiting and Laverne sits next to him.   
  
"Hi Len."  
  
"Hi Laverne." He answers back.  
  
"So ya really like Laurie huh?"  
  
"Yeah I do. She is really nice. Did you see what she did to that guy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Actually she reminds me a lot of you."  
  
"Of me?" Instantly Laverne remembers that Lenny has always had a crush on her.  
  
"Yeah I mean you two have L's, the same accent, and your both very pretty."  
  
Laverne just smiles. Shirley and Laurie are back and they are laughing. Laverne gets up and slowly walks away to leave Lenny and Laurie alone, but just then Mr. DeFazio walks in and yells at customers for using spoons as shoehorns. He sees Laverne, Carmine, Shirley, Lenny and Laurie and almost runs over. He stops right by Laurie and just stares at her.  
  
"Uh.... Hi!" Laurie said, kinda uncomfortable.  
  
"Laurie?" Mr. DeFazio asks.  
  
"Yes," she answered, not knowing how he knew her.   
  
Mr. DeFazio staring yelling happily in Italian and runs up to her and hugs her right. Laurie just kinda pats him on the back and has a confused look on her face.  
  
"Pop, why are you hugging Lenny's girlfriend?" Laverne asked.  
  
"Laverne, this is your sister." Mr. DeFazio stated.  
  
Laverne has a sister? Or did Mr. DeFazio have one to many beers? Will Shirley realize she has lipstick on her teeth? Stay tuned for Part 2! 


End file.
